The Revelation
by iliketowritealot
Summary: Janis and Cady have a nice time at home


Janis stared at Cady's leg, which allowed to be nearly entirely seen for her tiny skirt, and as she scratched it and sobbed it to think while she did the test, Janis opened wide her eyes of excitement and she slowly passed her pencil through her mouth, licking it slowly to release at least some of her forbidden desires. Then she turned her view to Regina, who sat next to her; her tight pink shirt was a little open, letting see the upper part of her breasts with no bra on them. Janis couldn't avoid the desires to sit up and take over those desirable beautiful girls. She couldn't resist, so she stood up and asked, "Could I go to the bathroom teacher?"

Mr. Wilson, suspicious that she would take long with no purpose, asked, "Is it urgent?"

"Very!" Janis acted as if she couldn't contain, and as soon as the professor allowed her, she dashed from the room and ran to the bathroom little further in the halls. As she entered a cubicle, she quickly took her panties off and sat on the toilet, sliding quickly her fingers in and out from herself, imagining to see Regina and Cady nude, rubbing their body, thirsty for Janis.

"God!" she whispered trying not to cause any suspicion to the girls in the other cubicles or in the sinks. She did it faster and harder, so much that she couldn't help placing her hand beneath her shirt and squeezing and feeling her breasts. Few minutes later, she at last squirted and gasped for breath and passed her palm slowly by her body. Then she dressed again and returned to the classroom to end the last questions of her test.

When class ended and Janis saw Cady walk from the school, she quickly ran to her, "Cady! Wait!"

Cady friendly stood there waiting for Janis to reach her, "What's up Janis?"

"No nothing, just feeling like walking with a friend."

Cady giggled.

"What are you going to do when you arrive home?"

"Nothing I guess, we didn't get any homework, so I guess you could hang out with me for a while there."

Janis smiled victoriously. As they slowly walked, Cady's pen fell from her hand and rolled up forward.

"Crap!" said Cady getting to the fallen pen and leaning to get it up. As it happened, Janis pierced with her look at Cady's panties, which were clearly seen from her small skirt as she leaned down.

When Cady stood up, they silently walking, and Janis couldn't hold her thrist for her tongue.

Half an hour later, they got to Cady's house.

"Let's go to my room," said Cady going up the stairs with Janis.  
As they entered the room, Cady went taking off her shirt, showing that she wasn't wearing any bra either, as neither did Regina at school.

"Hey, are you ok if I take my clothes off to go to bath? It's because I feel so free her with you, I mean, you're my best friend, and you're not a lesbian or something likely, are you?"

Janis stared excited and horny at Cady's perfectly tight round breasts, but quickly answered a no to Cady, who took her skirt and panties off as Janis saw, heated than ever.

"All, right, b-b-but I'm not letting you to show off alone," Janis said stupidly, as a clumsy excuse to take her clothes as well to see how was Cady's response to it. She quickly ripped them away from her body and sat on the bed with open legs for Cady to see.

Cady laughed, taking the lie as a truth and took the towel from her desk chair and as she walked to her door to the bathroom, Janis rushed to her and stepped on her way to the room's door.

"What's up, Janis?" asked Cady innocently.

"Y-y-you have a spot of dirt over there." She pointed below Cady's left nipple, and Cady, clumsy as ever lifted her breast to see.

"Wait, I don't think you can see it, it's very below." Janis gently pushed Cady more to the light of the room and began rubbing with her two front fingers, as if she was cleaning something. Some seconds later, Janis couldn't stand it and began licking strongly, feeling the taste of Cady's soft skin, but for her surprise, she wasn't struggling, instead, touching and grabbing Janis's legs, moving slowly upwards. But that moment of glory didn't last long and Cady pushed Janis and with few tears on her face, she cried, "Stop it!"

Janis didn't say anything, but instead, she looked down, yet with great desires for more.

"Janis…" Cady couldn't say any other word for the moment, and began putting her cloth on, "Never mind the bath, please, let's move this aside and pretend it didn't happen."

"Ok," Janis also dressed again.

Strangely, Cady quickly recovered her friendly attitude and asked, "Do you want to see a movie?"

Janis nodded and they went to the living room. Janis jumped to the couch and saw how Cady picked up a DVD case from the shelf by the TV. Then she leaned down to place the CD on the player. Still not dried from her wishes, Janis stared at Cady's bottom, licking her lips with envy.

"It's a romantic comedy," said Cady returning to the couch and sitting closely by Janis, both watching the DVD menu; she quickly pressed the Play button and sat silently watching the movie.

They both laughed and watched interested, but Janis less than her friend, because she was many times busy discretely staring from the corner of her eye Cady's delicious breasts, whose nipples were marked by the shirt. Janis lost her control again and slipped her hand down beneath her panties and slowly masturbating again. She forced her face to keep the same when inside she wanted to scream, and thanked that Cady never looked down there.

"I think it's a bit low the volume, let me get the control," said Cady, recovering Janis from her senses and removing quickly her hand. She kneeled on the sofa and stretched across Janis to get the remote on the night table by the couch, but her knees slipped backwards and she feel on Janis, he face feeling her legs. Cady seemed to be tempting herself as she gazed at Janis's pale legs, but was defeated and began kissing and licking, moving above to Janis's panties, and she slowly and provocatively removed them and passionately licked and sucked and her teeth even slightly bit. Janis pressed her head against and moaned. They both separated little time and took their cloth quickly, then with strength, Janis placed Cady looking down on the couch and slid quickly and extremely strongly her fingers into her. Cady's girly voice cried of pleasure, only encouraging more at Janis. Cady turned looking above and stretched her arm to do the same thing to Janis, who moved closer for Cady to have better reach. They both began to scream and curse for many minutes, until they removed their fingers and gasped for breath. Then Janis dragged herself to Cady's breasts and sucked her great nipples, licking around, and she squeezed her buttocks pulling them more and more. Janis licked forward to Cady's mouth and began making out.

Some time later, they sat apart from each other and only smiled.

"Janis—"

"Cady, this has been the best day of my life," said Janis.

"I was going to say so too. But I think we should go back to what we were before."

"OK, I love you Cady." She kissed Cady and placed her front upon hers, "And will never stop to, but to avoid any conflicts in the future, it's ok."

"I love you too." Cady kissed Janis too, and was about to kiss her breast as she felt it, but retracted and they both dressed again and spent the rest of the day as if nothing happened.


End file.
